ironfeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan
Rowan was Ash's older brother and Sage's younger brother, and the son of Queen Mab. He worked for the Iron Fey and was a traitor to the Summer and Winter fey. He tried to kill Meghan and Ash multiple times. He blamed Ash for Ariella's death. He was killed by his brother Ash while Meghan faced Ferrum and Puck, Tertius. History ''The Iron Daughter Though Rowan is metioned briefly in Iron King while at Elysium, Meghan and the readers do not meet Rowan until the second book, while Meghan is imprisoned in the Winter Court. Rowan approaches Meghan under the guise of being nice, scaring off some female sidhe that were harassing her, only to drug her with a mushroom called "spill-your-guts", named for its ability of causing anyone who eats it the inability to hold their tongue. Due to this drug, Meghan tells him about the time she spent with Ash in the Iron Realm, and reveals that she loves Ash. Meghan passes out due to eating "spill-your-guts", but after she awakens, Rowan appears once again, this time using glamour to try to enchant Meghan into kissing him, presumably to get back at Ash. His attempt fails, and he disappears for the moment with a laugh. Later, when Ash attempts to free Meghan, Rowan finds them, and, after realizing that Ash returns her affections, tries to stop their escape. Ash finally deals a harsh blow to Rowan, too harsh for Rowan to continue fighting. Meghan and Ash leave him there and make their escape. The Iron Queen'' In the Iron Queen, Rowan first made his appearance by trying to attack Meghan and take her to the False King, but Meghan managed to hold him off long enough for Ash to come and save her. By this time, he has lost all of his good looks due to the belief that wearing iron will burn off all of his 'useless' flesh and he will be reborn as an Iron Faery. He then contacted them by sending a note on a branch of a rowan tree. They went to meet him, where he taunted them, but didn't try to attack them because of the agreement that they had made that no one would attack anyone. They confronted him one last time when they met the False King, where he was killed by Ash. Relationships Ash Rowan was very jealous of his brother. It is believed he had once cared for Ariella as well, and he hates Ash for her death. Rowan sees him as his biggest rival because he is Mab's favourite son. Personality As a traitor, and through his time in the series, he is seen as a cruel and heartless character towards his brother and all others he is seen to interact with. Even towards his mother he is noticably cool. Yet, he is also seen to be very desperate for progress, by convincing himself he was not dying a slow death by iron poisoning. He also seen as cocky and very self-centered, along with being very promiscuous. He is shown to have the ability to feel and express love towards certain people which is seen with his feelings towards Ariella. It is infered that he is bi- or pansexual in the line "Most everyone, fey and mortal boys included, would give their teeth to have him to themselves for a night" in Iron Daughter. Appearance Rowan is very handsome, like most fey. He has a thin, sharp face, spiky black hair, and cold ice blue eyes. He is described as being tall, lean, and graceful. Whereas Ash commonly wears black, Rowan typically wears white. He was very attractive and could charm his way out of anything. Once he joined with the Iron Fey, his appearance changed. His face covered in burns and open wounds. His nose fell off, and his eyes sunk in his head, making his face look like a skull. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Faeries Category:Winter Faery Category:Deceased Category:The Iron Queen Characters Category:The Iron Daughter Characters